memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hazard team
The Hazard Team was an elite force of tactical officers, medics, marksmen, and pilots, that were utilized to take control of extreme situations and high-risk away missions aboard Federation starships. Concept The team was the brainchild of Lieutenant Commander Tuvok while still aboard the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] in the Delta Quadrant. For Voyager's unique situation, he felt that a team of advanced strike officers were very necessary in the vastly unexplored region of the Delta Quadrant. To that end, he held a tryout on the ship open to any personnel, excluding senior officers, for the Alpha and Beta squads of the Hazard Team. The team was to be the answer to many dangerous situations, including high-risk away missions, defense of the ship, or even assistance within the ship's own high-risk areas. Tuvok ended up assembling quite possibly the finest team he could have hoped for, although it's genesis hardly reflects that. Team Incarnations USS Voyager The original incarnation of the Hazard Team had several members on the A-squad and B-squad, however the A-squad is the most relevant for the means of the article. The team was the driving factor behind the defeat of the Vorsoth, and was also pivotal in allowing Voyager to escape through the transwarp hub and return to Federation space. .]] Lieutenant Les Foster is the leader of the Hazard Team. It is his duty to, along with Tuvok, train the team in tactics procedures for the dangerous missions they will partake in, as well as personally leading the team into combat. Ensign Alexander Munro is second-in-command, and a skilled combatant, but comes though as headstrong and lacking in discipline to his fellow Hazard Team members. In fact, this is true to some degree, but Munro is a much more capable leader than they realize, and continually proves himself. **''NOTE: In the first Elite Force game, there was the option to play a female version of the same character: Alexandria Munro. Due to the second game focusing on the male version of the character, the female version will be considered apocryphal for the means of Memory Beta.'' Crewman Telsia Murphy serves as the Hazard Team's sniper and scout. She is a longtime friend of Ensign Munro. Crewman Austin Chang, the Hazard Team's demolitionist, joined alongside Munro when the team was formed. Crewman Kendrick Biessman is a sarcastic, rude, boisterous, cocky, and overly-loud individual. However, he is also an exceptional combatant, making him a valuable member of the Hazard Team. He served as the team's Heavy Weapons Specialist. Crewman Chell joined the Hazard Team at the first opportunity for the chance of observing alien technology up close. Although adverse to battle and prone to complaining, his skills as a technician make him a valuable addition to the Hazard Team, as well as the Voyager crew as a whole. Crewman Juliet Jurot serves as the Hazard Team's field medic. Fiercely logical, yet retaining the empathic nature of her Betazoid blood, she can be paradoxical at times. USS Enterprise-E After the return of Voyager, the team was split up and reassigned to several different posts across Federation space. Munro was assigned to teach at Starfleet Academy, Chell was assigned to a research outpost, and Telsia was assigned to another starship due to the incompetence of Starfleet Functionary Stemmons. Fortunately, Captain Jean-Luc Picard viewed Lieutenant Munro's impressive tactics during a holodeck training simulation, and concluded that he wanted the Hazard Team aboard the Enterprise. Retaining most of the core members, the Enterprise incarnation consisted of a few new faces. .]] Lieutenant Alexander Munro is now leader of the team, and works tielessly towards improving himself and the team at large now that they serve aboard the Federation's flagship. Ensign Telsia Murphy now serves as second-in-command, and maintains a cool head even in the most bleak of situations. She and Munro have grown very close, and completely rely on one another to accomplish their mission. Ensign Austin Chang, the Hazard Team's demolitionist, is now less introverted and more accepting of social situations. This lead to a passion to develop in Chang which allowed him to take the defense of his team and ship much more seriously. Ensign Korban was a student of Munro's at the Academy, and has taken the position of weapons specialist and quartermaster. He can usually be found in the ship's Armory, testing new weapons. Ensign Chell realized that serving at a research outpost on a backwater planet was not the most idyllic of assignments and was happy to be transferred back to the Hazard Team. He was also ecstatic at the fact of serving aboard a Sovereign class starship. Ensign Jorge Gonzales was one of the crewmembers from the [[USS Dallas (NCC-2019)|USS Dallas]] who was evacuated to the Attrexian Space Station when the starship came under attack by the Exomorphs. After helping Lieutenant Munro help save the Attrexians on the station, he returned to the Enterprise where an impressed Munro requested his transfer to the Hazard Team as a covert operations expert. Ensign Sydney Stockman is a fresh graduate from Starfleet Academy's class of 2380, and specializes as the team's pilot for certain away missions that cannot be reached via transporter. Young and idealistic, Sydney never ceases to be the closest thing to a Hazard Team cheerleader. For more information on '''all' of the team's members, see the Hazard Team personnel category.'' Equipment Hazard Suit The Hazard Suit is the standard for all team members. Designed by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, it was devised for maximum maneuverability and ease of movement. In addition to being accepted as a regulation unform aboard Voyager, the Hazard Suit is equppied with a T'actical '''E'ye 'D'isplay, or simply '''TED, which gives the wearer a crosshair for weapons aiming and a scope for sniper shooting. The TED would also relay mission objectives and tactical information uploaded by the operations manager, or the team's Weapons Specialist when such information was pertinent. The TED could also be tied into a team member's tricorder and display information directly from the scan results. The suit itself features a universal power adapter, that allows it to replenish its internal energy stores from almost any uplink, even some alien consoles and terminals. Anabolic protoplasmers and internal dermal regenerators were also installed to increase overall resiliency against weapons fire, as well as aid the wearer if he/she were to be injured. In order to activate these features, a corresponding power terminal would need to be located, which would then activate the systems and recharge the wearer's health. In order to repair damage to the suit, it was also laced with millions of nanites, which would then repair physical and cosmetic damage to the outer layers. The suit's footwear was reinforced and contained magnetic strips on the outer sole, should the team enter an area with little or no gravity. When coupled with a helmet, the suit could also be used for extra-vehicular activity (EVA) when deployment was necessary in the vacuum of space. The suit also included a personal transporter buffer for easy storage of many items in a null space that can be rematerialized at virtually any time. The buffer contained such things as weapons, a helmet for EVA, or pattern enhancers for easy extraction after mission completion. The suit could also withstand great temperatures, and was resilient to most forms of chemicals. The design also included a minimal shock absorber, should the wearer have the misfortune of falling from considerable height. However, there is a limit to how much damage this portion of the suit can take and would most likely cause either minimal or extreme harm (depending on the height fallen) to the wearer. When the team was transferred aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], improvements were made to the suit. Enhancements to the TED included the ability to artificially boost gain levels in all photonic registers (which allowed for a degree of nightvision) and (when coupled with a field tricorder) an angular proximity discriminator, which helped the wearer distinguish between hostile and friendly targets. The suit also sported enhanced damage control through a phase matrix converter, and integrated ammunition for ease of reload. In addition to the damage resiliency features of the original design, this suit added a new system of nanites which allowed field-medic level assistance of organic wounds. This version of the suit also contained the updated Starfleet uniform style, which was previously inaccessible to the Voyager crew in the Delta Quadrant. Weapons .]] The team is standardly equipped with a regulation type-2 hand Phaser, a Compression Phaser Rifle, and field tricorder. Other weapons included Seven of Nine's Infinity Modulator, or simply I-MOD, as an effective countermeasure to Borg weapon adaptation. Other Federation compliments include the Enhanced Compression Rifle, the Federation Assault Rifle, the Compund Grenade Launcher, as well as mini Photon/Quantum torpedo launchers. Other weapons the team has encountered include Tetryon Pulse Disruptors (and Gatling Guns), Etherian Stasis Weapons, Scavenger Rifles, Romulan Radiation Disruptors, Dreadnought Arc Welders, and other forms of heavy weaponry. See the '''Star Trek: Elite Force weapons category' for a complete list of weapons found in the game series.'' History The team was highly influential in overcoming the threat of the Vorsoth, who trapped Voyager in a dampening field in 2376. Overcoming pirates, strange new species, invasion, and kidnappings, the team eventually defeated the Vorsoth and were returned to normal space. The team was also a highly contributing factor to Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant. The team also helped to disban a rogue Romulan militant group known as the Empty Crown, as well as stop millions of murderous Idryllian Exomorphs from laying waste to most of the galaxy. Tuvok's idea that Starfleet could use such a force has proven to be correct, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard, as well as Admiral Kathryn Janeway, have both said that they will recommend this concept to be employed throughout all Starfleet vessels. (games: "Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force" and "Star Trek: Elite Force II") Category:Military Organizations Category:Hazard Team personnel